pripara_fandomfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mikuru
Idols: Mayu Bokerdole & Mikuru Bokerdole Coords Mayu: Angelic Dolly Coord Mikuru: Angelic Fancy Coord CC: Marionette Mu Cyalume Coord Canción: Gasoline Dollhouse ---- Are you insane like me? Been in pain like me? Bought a houndred dollar bottle Of champange like me? Just to pour that motherfucker Down the drain like me? Would you use your water bill To dry the stain like me? You don't hear me when I say "Mom" "Please wake up" "Dad's with a slut" "And your son is smoking cannabis" No one ever listens This wallpaper glistens Don't let them see what Goes down in the kitchen And all the people say You can't wake up This is not a dream You're part of a Machine You are not a human being With your face all made up (Everyone thinks that we're perfect) Living on a screen (Please don't let them look trough the curtains) Low on self steem So you run on gasoline Picture, picture Smile for the picture (I think there's a flaw in my code) Pose with your brother Won't you be a good sister? Everyone thinks that we're perfect (These voices won't leave me alone) Please don't let them look Trough the curtains (My heart is gold) D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E (And my hands are cold) I see things that nobody else sees D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E I see things that nobody else sees Are you deranged like me? Are you strange like me? Lighting matches just to Swallow up The flame like me? Do you call yourself a fuckin' Hurricane like me? Pointing fingers 'cause you'll Never take the blame like me She's coming to the attic Plastic Go back to being plastic No one ever listens This wallpaper glistens ---- MAKING DRAMA SWITCH ON!! [http://pripara.wikia.com/wiki/Tick_Tock_Flower Tick Tock Flower] One day they'll see What goes down in the kitchen (And all the people say) You can't wake up (Places, places) This is not a dream (Get in your places) You're part of a machine (Throw on your dresses) You are not a human being (And put on your doll faces) ---- [http://pripara.wikia.com/wiki/Secret_Wonderful_Scope Secret Wonderful Scope] With your face all made up (Everyone thinks that we're perfect) Living on a screen Low on self steem (Please don't let them look) So you run on gasoline (Trough the curtains) Picture, picture Smile for the picture Pose with your brother (I think there's a flaw in my code) Won't you be a good sister? ---- [http://pripara.wikia.com/wiki/Frozen_Castle_Mirage Frozen Castle Mirage] Everyone thinks that we're perfect Please don't let them look (These voices won't leave alone) Trough the curtains (My heart is gold) D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E (And my hands are cold) I see things That nobody else sees D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E ---- [http://pripara.wikia.com/wiki/Neon_Lights_Roulette Neon Lights Roulette] I see things That nobody else sees Hey girl Hey girl Open your walls Play with your dolls ---- CYALUME CHANGE!! We'll be a perfect family (And all the people say) You can't wake up (Places, places) This is not a dream (Get in your places) You're part of a machine (Throw on your dresses) You are not a human being (And put on your doll faces) With your face all made up (Everyone thinks that we're perfect) Living on a screen Low on self steem (Please don't let them look) So you run on gasoline (Through the curtains) Picture, picture Smile for the picture (I think there's a flaw in my code) Pose with your brother Won't you be a good sister? Everyone thinks that we're perfect (These voices won't leave me alone) Please don't let them look Through the curtains (My heart is gold) D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E (And my hands are cold) I see things That nobody else sees D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E I see things That nobody else sees Categoría:Live Categoría:Mayu Live Categoría:MikurunLive Categoría:TIC5 Categoría:CandySweetty